Let Me Heal Your Wounds
by howling-wolf628
Summary: Story starts after Sasuke kills Danzou. Sakura joins Sasuke, leaving Konoha & her friends behind. Can she bring the light back into Sasuke?
1. Prologue

**The story takes place after Sasuke kills Danzou and Sakura approaches him**

**I've noticed some grammatical errors and decided to fix 'em up. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

Prologue 

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the two bodies in front of him. One was the 6th Hokage of Konoha and the other was his teammate, team Hawk's tracker Karin. He had shot Chidori right through her heart in order to kill Danzou. The result...both dead. Sasuke was tired after all the fighting with Danzou. After all, Danzou was one of the Hidden Leaf's elders. He had experience in fighting and he had the Sharingan and. Sasuke collapsed. He had run out of chakra, he was hurt, burnt in several spots. He closed his eyes and faded into Darkness.

Sakura Haruno was jumping from tree to tree. She had left her comrades behind unconscious. She had to find Sasuke and help him see light once again. She sensed his chakra further ahead and increased her speed. His chakra was fading.

Sakura reached the battle field where Sasuke & Danzou had fought. It was a horrible sight. She gasped when she saw the bodies of Danzou & Karin. A few feet away she saw Sasuke lying on his chest. He was hurt but he was breathing.

"_Sasuke-kun..." _

She picked up Sasuke and set off in order to heal him. But what she didn't notice that the Sharingan eyes of Madara Uchiha were watching their every move.

* * *

**So how was it? I'll update sooner if I get more reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the second chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks tehbeastxx, Ferni-Chan and delfina1987 for reviewing :) this chapter is dedicated to you guys ^_^ Anyway enjoy...**

* * *

A stream of light entered the room. Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed. He looked around and realized he was in a broken hut of some sort. He cringed when he tried to sit up. His entire body was aching. He heard someone gasp. He turned to his side and saw a pink haired woman was standing at the door. He couldn't see her face properly due to the light.

"_Pink hair? Is it Sakura? But what is she doing here?" _Sasuke thought as she came closer.

"You shouldn't try to sit up Sasuke." Sakura said as she gently pushed him down on the bed.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He grunted.

_"So it is Sakura..."_

"No you're not fine. You've been unconscious for two days." She raised her voice.

"_Two days?" _Sasuke thought surprised.

"Where are we? And why are you helping me?" He asked and he finally gave up on sitting up.

"We're in an old run down hut. I found you unconscious after your battle with Danzou and brought you here." Sakura said not looking at him.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you helping me?" He raised a brow at her.

"...I...I want you to take me with you...I want to help you...I want to be by your side Sasuke...I have already left Konoha." She said fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while. He was thinking whether he should let her join. His team had fallen apart and he had killed one of his teammates himself. Sakura was strong, she had trained under the 5th Hokage and she is also an expert medic, it was rare. But he still had to be careful. It could be a trap by Konoha. But in this condition he couldn't do much but trust her.

"Fine. You can come. But remember if this is a trap I will not hesitate to kill you." His voice was cold, harsh and uncaring.

"It's no trap. You can trust me Sasuke." She gave him a small smile.

"Anyway it's time for your medicine. I managed to make it by gathering some herbs nearby." She grabbed a cup with green liquid and held it in front of Sasuke.

"I don't need any medicine. Just looking at it makes me sick." He glared at the liquid as if his glare would make it disappear.

"Come on Sasuke. We need to leave this place soon otherwise the Konoha shinobi could find us. We can't leave if you're in such a state." She held the cup to his mouth and he unwillingly drank the disgusting liquid.

Sasuke stared at her for a while. Sakura blushed at his intense stare.

"Wha...what are you looking at?" She looked away from him. He pointed to her Konoha headband she was wearing.

"If you want to come with me then you must have a scar on your forehead protector."

Sakura took off her protector and took out a kunai from her patch. She hesitatingly raised the kunai and slashed her forehead protector. A scar now ran through the Konoha symbol. She was truly a missing nin now. She put the protector back on and looked at him.

"Done." She said.

He only nodded in response.

"So you've been taking care of me all this time?" He asked looking the other way.

"Well...yeah..." She whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything but something inside him told him that he should thank her. He chose to ignore it.

"Anyway Sasuke since you're awake now I can heal you quicker because the flow of your chakra is back to normal." She took his shirt off and put her hands on his chest. Green chakra started to glow.

Sasuke could feel the pain leaving his body. Her hands were soft and warm on his chest. It was soothing. He closed his eyes being comfortable with the warmth. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. They would have to move out tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Konoha Shinobi...

The Konoha shinobi had returned to their village. Neither of them was happy. They were heading towards the village. They started walking when the gates were in sight. Naruto looked down as Kakashi walked beside him. Lee, Kiba, Sai and Yamato were behind them. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sure Sakura knows what she's doing Naruto. Besides, it was her choice there was nothing we could have done." He whispered to his student.

"I know Kakashi-sensei...but first Sasuke and now Sakura-chan...I couldn't save any of them..." He clenched his fist as they entered the village.

After entering the village the Ninjas separated. Yamato & Kakashi went to talk to the elders about Danzou's death. An Anbu Root squad had already been sent. The good news was that Tsunade, the fifth Hokage had woken up from her comma. It was decided that she shall once again take the position of Hokage. Tsunade wasted no time hearing about Sakura's disappearance. She called a meeting in her room with the shinobi who were with Sakura when she disappeared.

"Listen up everyone. It's not like Sakura to take such drastic actions. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. So, I've decided that we will leave this to her." Tsunade said. Even though she was very worried about her student. She had thought about this a lot and there was also a chance if she sent a squad after her Sasuke might think it's a trap and hurt her." She knew as strong as Sakura was, she was no match for an Uchiha's Sharingan.

"But Granny! We can't leave Sakura-chan just like that!" Naruto protested.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS NARUTO?" Tsunade yelled smashing her hands on her table and breaking it in the process.

"What if Sasuke sees you and thinks it's a trap? He might kill Sakura for that! Did you ever think about that?" She spoke calming down a little.

Naruto didn't say anything and just looked down.

"Hokage-sama is right Naruto. We just have to believe in Sakura." Yamato said, from behind him.

Naruto bit his lower lip and clenched his fists.

"_Sasuke...Sakura-chan...I'm sorry..." _He left the room without saying another word leaving the others staring at the door behind him.

* * *

**So...how was it? I hope it was to your liking :D Anyway please review =)**

**As promised I've updated cuz I got 3 reviews. How bout if I get a total of 7 reviews I'll update chapter 3 ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story on favorites and alert. Also a big thanks to tehbeastxx for reminding me about Kabuto. Anyway please read & review...**

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke up early. He was feeling much better because Sakura had healed him. He felt a presence beside him. He turned around to find Sakura sitting on a broken chair beside him, her head resting on his bed. She looked quite uncomfortable in that position. So, he got up and pulled her up on the bed, gently lying her down. After all she was his teammate and she had helped him recover.

He went outside for some fresh air. There was a pond nearby so he went there and started washing his face and getting the sleepiness out of him.

"_We should get moving today." _He thought as he stared at his reflection in the water. He wondered where Madara had disappeared to. He hadn't seen him after the fight with Danzou. Sasuke could have died if Sakura hadn't showed up. What did Madara really want?

"_I never trusted that guy." _He was taken out of his thoughts when he sensed a chakra behind him. It was Sakura.

"Oh there you are Sasuke...I woke up finding myself on the bed...did you..."

"Hn...You're up. Come and get washed. We'll be setting out in a while." He said in his usual tone cutting her off.

She came near the pond and washed her face while Sasuke stared at the sky.

"_I wonder why Sasuke even bothered to put me on the bed." _She stared at him but blushed and turned away when he looked at her.

"Listen...Sakura" He started and she looked back at him again.

"My goal is to destroy Konoha and now that you've joined me, you have to go against your village. If you can't do that then don't bother coming with me."

Sakura bit her lip and looked away from him, staring at her reflection. She knew that she would have to go against her village when she planned this. She couldn't go back now.

"I know...I'm ready to take down Konoha alongside you Sasuke." It pained her to say those words. Her friends, her family, her sensei, her home, she was risking everything for the guy who knocked her out and left her on a bench when she confessed her feelings towards him.

"I don't know what your reason is for doing this. But just remember what will happen if you betray me. Come on. We need to get going." He started walking and then jumped on the branch of a tree.

Sakura got up and followed him landing on the tree as well. They started jumping from tree to tree. Sakura still had no idea where they were going.

"Sorry, but where are we going Sasuke?" She asked. She knew that they were not heading towards Konoha by the route they were taking.

"We're going to the Akatsuki base. I need to meet someone." He replied and grabbed two apples when they passed an apple tree, throwing one at Sakura.

"Eat. We didn't have breakfast and it'll take two days to reach the hideout. We will only stop to take a break when it will get dark." He explained and took a bite out of his apple.

"Alright...Thanks for the apple..." Sakura ate the apple as she followed Sasuke to the Akatsuki's hideout. As far as she knew there were only a very few members left. She thought that maybe that was the reason why Sasuke allowed her to come along with him.

"_Madara..." _Sasuke sped up his pace. He knew that the man was not to be trusted.

* * *

Meanwhile with Uchiha Madara...

Madara had arrived at a deep part of the forest.

"Show yourself. I know you're here." Madara told the one lurking in the shadows.

"So you're here Tobi. Oh yes you go by Madara now don't you?" A man came out from the darkness of the woods. He took his hood off. He wore glasses and half of his face was white skinned.

"Kabuto...what do you want?" Madara asked. He didn't trust him. After all he had betrayed Akatsuki when he was working as a spy for Sasori.

"I wish to join forces with you. I heard that you're about to start a war." Kabuto said and did a few hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

"And what will I gain by letting you join?" Madara watched as five coffin like boxes were summoned.

The boxes opened revealing the bodies of Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Nagato.

"They are not my only pawns." Kabuto smirked.

"And what do you want in return?" Madara asked, his one Sharingan eye flashing through his mask.

"Uchiha Sasuke...I wish to fight him and destroy him." Kabuto started laughing like a maniac.

"And what if I refused?"

"You think that I would come to you unprepared?" Kabuto did a few more hand signs and used the resurrection jutsu. Madara's eyes widened at what he saw.

"You Bastard! Where did you get that?" He yelled as he watched the body in front of him. It was his original body. If anything were to happen to it he might die. But where did Kabuto find it? He had made sure to keep it well hidden.

"Never mind that. So do you agree?" Kabuto smirked at him flashing his hazel colored snake like eyes.

Madara stayed silent for a while until he finally spoke.

"You cheeky brat! You know that I can kill you right now with my Sharingan if I wanted to." Madara was amazed at Kabuto's intelligence.

"But you won't now, will you? We both know you & Sasuke cannot defeat Konoha alone." Kabuto chuckled.

"Very well. I will let you fight him when the time comes. Until then don't do anything. He's an important asset. But remember one thing. His eyes are mine." He flashed his Sharingan at Kabuto.

"You can do whatever you want with those bloody eyes after he's dead." Kabuto said with vengeance in his voice.

* * *

**So here it is...As you can see I've edited Madara & Kabuto's conversation from the manga. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Now review please. You know you want to :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is up. I would like to thank Ferni-Chan, pharix**, **red lips and cloudy eyes, Julie-chan, Scarred Man, tehbeastxx and weird-is-me for reviewing on my last chapter. **

**Thanks for all your support everyone.**

* * *

It was almost dark. Sasuke and Sakura had been jumping from tree to tree towards one of the Akatsuki's hideout. They were traveling the entire day and were very tired. Sasuke decided that they should stop for the day. He stopped and Sakura copied his movement.

"We will stop here. We're going to start heading towards the hideout at day break." Sasuke said and got down from the branches.

"Right." Sakura said and got down as well.

Sasuke lighted a fire with his fire style jutsu.

"We need to find something to eat Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke pointed to a lake nearby.

"Let's see if we can get some fish." He said and the two went near the lake.

They stood in front of the lake. Both staring at each others reflection. Then they went in the lake till the water reached their knees.

"This spot should be okay." Sasuke said and then took out his katna and quickly stabbed it in the water. When he took it out Sakura saw that it had stabbed a fish. Sakura took out her kunai and did the same.

They continued that for five minutes and managed to catch seven or eight fishes.

"That should do it for tonight." Sasuke said as he got out of the water.

"Okay. Besides it's almost dark. We won't able to catch any even if we wanted to." Sakura also got out and followed after him.

"Hn..." Sasuke responded. Though Sakura didn't understand what 'Hn...' exactly meant.

They sat on a broken branch in front the fire in silence and waited as the fish cooked.

Suddenly Sakura remembered the night when he left the village. She had confessed her feelings and he had thanked her and knocked her out. She never realized what he had thanked her for. She was wondering if he even remembered it.

"...Sasuke...on the night you left...you told me thank you...but what for?" She asked but he stayed silent.

"Of course you don't need to answer me if you don't want to." She quickly added sensing his silence.

"Well...because..." He started as she stared at him.

"You cared for me even when I was about to leave the village and even offered to come with me and help me with my revenge...I guess that's why." Sasuke looked up at the full moon and so did Sakura. It was also a full moon on that faithful day.

"...You're welcome..." Sakura whispered, which Sasuke probably didn't hear. Sakura was surprised by his answer. She never knew he felt that way. At least he didn't hate her for trying to stop him.

Later they ate the fish and Sakura went to sleep while Sasuke kept watch.

Sakura had a dream or to be exact a nightmare. She had this nightmare quite often but never got used to it.

_In Sakura's dream/nightmare..._

Sakura was near the Konoha gates. She saw a figure in front of her he had his back turned against her. The figure turned around to face her. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He was leaving again. He turned towards the gates and started walking out of the village. Leaving her, leaving everyone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out to him but he didn't turn back. She started running after him but the more she ran the further he went. She couldn't catch up with him.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me!" Sakura opened her eyes, sweat running down her forehead. She was panting. Suddenly she realized she was holding onto something cold. She turned to her side and saw Sasuke staring at her. She was holding onto Sasuke's hand. She blushed and quickly let it go mumbling a sorry.

"You were calling out my name and when I came, you suddenly grabbed my hand and told me not to leave you." Sasuke said as he stared at the burning fire.

"I...I'm really sorry about it Sasuke. I..."

"It's nothing. Forget about it. Go back to sleep Sakura." Sasuke cut her off.

"Sorry but I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep right now. I'll keep watch while you sleep." She said and stood up.

"All right then." Sasuke lied down and closed his eyes.

Sakura was staring at the fire thinking about the dream. She looked at Sasuke; he looked really peaceful when he was asleep. His lips partly opened, his chest moving up and down with his even breathing, his bangs covering his forehead. He reminded Sakura of a young boy. She smiled at his sleeping form and resisted the urge to move his hair from his forehead.

"_I will help you to get through to the darkness Sasuke"_

* * *

At the Akatsuki hideout...

Hoshigaki Kisame felt a familiar chakra coming towards the hideout. He went towards the entrance and saw two figures entering.

"So you're back. Why'd you bring the brat with you?" Kisame smirked flashing his sharp teeth.

"Kabuto wants to join us and offer us his support." Madara told Kisame.

"Oh really? Since that traitor is dead you have no where else to go kid?" Kisame smirked at him.

"Watch your tongue! Orochimaru-sama isn't dead. His spirit lives on inside me." Kabuto snapped at him.

Madara clapped his hands to get their attention. They both turned around and looked at him.

"Listen we need to get along whether you two like it or not. Don't start fighting now." Madara told them and both of them went quiet.

"Now we have seven of the tailed beast. Only the Hachibi & Kuyubi remain. Once we capture them we shall destroy The Village Hidden in The leaves. Along with the entire ninja world." Madara said and the three of them smirked.

* * *

**So how was it? Hope everyone liked it. Now, review **


	5. Chapter 4

**So the fourth chapter is here. Thank you very much for the reviews :)**

**Your support has given me a reason to update. I hope you're liking the story so far. Please keep reading and reviewing and hopefully I'll update soon :D**

* * *

Sasuke stirred in the middle of the night startling Sakura. She scooted closer to him and he slowly opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. She turned away. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's almost dawn. We'll look for something to eat and head off." Sasuke said as he slowly stood up.

"Okay…" Sakura stood up as well and they gathered some fruits together.

"We'll take some along for later." Sakura suggested and he nodded in response.

The two were eating in silence when Sakura noticed something. There was a cut on Sasuke's right arm and it was bleeding slightly.

"Sasuke your arm…." She stated and he quickly covered it up with his hand.

"I accidentally cut it when I was gathering fruits." Sasuke said and resumed eating.

"But it could get infected. Let me have a look at it." She was worried and reached out to him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He got up getting ready to leave.

Sakura didn't want to argue with him any further so she got up as well and both started heading towards the hideout.

They had been traveling for almost four hours. Suddenly both of them sensed something nearby.

"Someone's coming." Sasuke said and they both stopped, taking their fighting position.

"There are at least eight or nine of them." Sakura said as she looked around sensing their chakra.

Suddenly a kunai was thrown targeting Sakura. She easily dodged it.

"Come out!" Sasuke yelled his Sharingan flashing.

Then ninjas in black clothing came out of the woods surrounding them. There were a total of ten rogue ninjas. Sasuke was about to take out his katana when suddenly he realized that he couldn't move his right arm. It was numb.

"_What the hell happened to my arm?"_ He thought and a rouge nin took that chance to punch him straight across his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and was about to go to him when five rogue nins jumped her. She was able to take care of them with less effort thanks to her brute strength.

Meanwhile four ninjas attacked Sasuke. He was unable to focus his charka due to the numbness in his arm. So, he was unable to use his nin-jutsus. He used his katana with his left hand and managed to kill three of them. When the fourth one came near him….

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sparks of lightning came from his body surrounding him and shocked the ninja. He was dead with one shot. Sasuke fell to his knees panting as he held his right arm. Sakura came and knelled down in front of him. She was very worried about him.

"Here Sasuke, let me see your arm." She examined his arm and realized that it had been poisoned. The poison was spreading through his body.

"Sasuke you're poisoned I need to heal this now." She told him. While she was busy examining him, she didn't notice a rogue ninja creeping up behind her. The rogue nin was fast. In an instant he was behind Sakura and was about to stab her with a kunai. Sakura realized what was about to happen and held her breath for the impact.

"Amaterasu!" She heard Sasuke say as his eye started to bleed. The attacker was engulfed with black flames and was dead on the spot.

Sasuke's eyes turned back into onyx and he collapsed in Sakura's arms.

"Thank you….Sasuke-kun" She whispered and gently placed his head on her lap and started healing the wound on his arm.

She carried Sasuke and went into a deeper part of the forest where they would be well hidden and no one could ambush them. She lighted a fire and sat near it while she rested Sasuke's head on her lap.

She took off his shirt and then took out her water bottle. She placed her hand in the water and by using chakra she turned into a large water bubble and then she thrust it into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grunted a little. She took the bubble out and saw black liquid in it. After doing that two more times she managed to get all the poison out of his body.

She always carried anti-venom with her. It was filled in an injection like capsule. (Like the ones she used during her fight with Sasori) She injected the anti-venom into Sasuke's arm. That would cure the poison that was spreading through his system. She noticed that his cheek was a bit swollen. It was from the punch he got earlier. She put her hand on his cheek and started healing it.

Sasuke felt something warm on his cheek. It was soothing. It was making the pain go away. He stirred and slowly reached out to hold it. When he grabbed it, he heard someone gasp softly. He slowly opened his eyes to see emerald orbs staring back at him.

"Sasuke…" He heard her whisper. He realized that he was resting his head on her lap. Her cheeks seemed a little red. Maybe he was just imagining it. He turned his head to his side and saw that her warm, soft hand was on his cheek and he was holding it. He slowly let go of her hand and sat up slowly. His head felt heavy. It was as if something was pounding his head. He tried to stand up.

"You shouldn't try to stand up." He heard Sakura say but ignored it. When he stood up he leaned forward and was about to fall. But he didn't get an impact. Sakura had come in front of him and stopped him from falling. She had her hands around his torso and her head was on his bare chest. Sasuke's head was on her shoulder, his arms hanging loosely beside her waist. It looked as if they were hugging. Sakura blushed, realizing their current position but didn't say anything. Slowly Sasuke closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

It was already night. Sasuke slowly woke up from his sleep and saw that Sakura was sitting beside him staring at the fire.

"What happened to me?" He could tell that he had startled Sakura when he suddenly spoke. Sakura turned to look at him. He still looked a bit pale.

"Oh Sasuke. You're awake…..You were cut by a poisonous herb and some rogue nins attacked us." She explained.

Sasuke seemed to recall what happened. He had passed out after he used the Amaterasu on a ninja that was about to attack Sakura.

"I…passed out after using my Sharingan." Sasuke slowly sat up and wore his shirt.

"That's right. I'm sorry it was my fault Sasuke and also thank you for protecting me." Sakura said. She didn't want to be protected by him. She didn't want to feel weak in front of him. Although it was a nice feeling when, he protected her. It showed that he cared for her well being even a little.

"You're my comrade now. We have to help each other." Sasuke said and leaned his back against a tree while staring at the burning fire.

"Well the good news is, the poison in your body has been destroyed. You'll be fine now." She smiled at him. Sasuke stayed silent for a while and just stared at her. Sakura turned away feeling his glance on her.

"…Thank you Sakura….for helping me." Sasuke suddenly spoke as he stared at the ground.

"…..You're welcome…" She was surprised to hear him say thank you. Maybe he wasn't completely devoured by darkness. The old Sasuke was still there.

"You should get some sleep. We need to reach the hideout by tomorrow." Sasuke said and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He did look a little pale.

"I'm fine. Now sleep. I'll keep watch." Sasuke jumped on the branch of a tree and sat there staring into space.

Sakura did as she was told. She lied down and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha...

An Anbu appeared before a worried hokage.

"Hokage-sama the Akatsuki are on the move." The Anbu standing in front of her said.

Tsunade stayed quiet and only nodded in response and dismissed the Anbu. She bit her finger thinking about their next move.

_"The Akatsuki are coming after Naruto but will they attack Konoha head on again? Are they still that powerful even thought their leader is dead?" _She thought about what will be the best course of action in this case. She thought if she should keep Naruto in or out of the village or send him somewhere the Akatsuki least expect him.

She looked at a scroll in front her and made her decision. She called Shizune and told her to inform team Kakashi and Yamato that they have a mission.

After fifteen minutes Kakashi and Yamato were present in the Hokage's office. They waited for their mission briefing.

"Akatsuki are on the move again. Our main priority now is to protect Naruto at all cost. We received a request from the Raikage that we should team up with them and fight this threat together." Tsunade stated.

"If I remember correctly, the Raikage's younger brother is a Jinchuuriki." Yamato said.

"Yes he is the wielder of the Hachibi. (eight tails) You both along with Sai and Naruto shall go to the lightning country and aid them. This way the Akatsuki won't find Naruto." Tsunade stated the mission.

"When do we leave?" Kakashi spoke for the first time.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. It will take you three days to reach the lightning country." She said and Kakashi nodded in response.

"Yamato tell Sai about the mission. I'll talk to Naruto. Ja-ne." Kakashi said and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Yamato took his leave from the Hokage's office, leaving Tsunade and Shizune.

_"You better hurry up and help that Uchiha, Sakura. We're running out of time." _The Hokage clenched her fist, slamming then on the table; breaking yet another desk.

* * *

**So readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was longer then the rest :) This was dedicated to julie-chan, Mistressinwaiting, red lips and cloudy eyes, MyNameIsEve for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks a bunch :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Miss me? lol kidding :D**

**So how's it goin? Sorry about my really really late update. I was really busy with studies and stuff. Well here's the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Please read and review :)

* * *

**

Enter Bee

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the Akatsuki hideout. They would reach the hideout by noon. Sasuke picked up their pace jumping even faster from tree to tree. Sakura followed his movement. Their journey since morning had been quiet. No one had said anything. Soon they reached the hideout.

Sasuke stood in front of the giant boulder which served as the entrance of the hideout. Sakura stood behind him, not saying anything. Sasuke swiftly did a few hand signs. The boulder shook as it went upwards revealing the entrance.

"Come on." Sasuke simply stated and walked inside the dark hideout. Sakura said nothing as she followed him inside.

"So you're finally here." They heard a low voice coming from the inside. They walked deeper into the hideout and saw three figures standing before them.

"I see you've brought company." Kisame smirked, showing his shark like teeth.

Sakura immediately recognized two of the figures.

"_It's that guy with the mask, who tried to stop us when we were looking for Sasuke." _She thought as she looked at Madara. Then she looked at the hooded man beside them. As his face was hidden she couldn't see the man.

"She is now a part of the Akatsuki. Deal with it." Sasuke told the three men. He looked at the hooded man. He couldn't recognize him but he felt a familiar chakra coming from him.

Madara clapped his hands gaining the two young shinobi's attention.

"Well then. I guess we have two new members now." He said and turned to the hooded man. Kabuto slowly took off his hood, now revealing his face. Sakura gasped lightly at Kabuto's new appearance while Sasuke only scrunched his eyebrows. Almost half of his face was pale white and one of his eyes was hazel and snake like.

"_Kabuto Yakushi. He has joined the Akatsuki now?" _Sakura thought as she took in his new appearance.

"Kabuto? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in an unemotional tone.

"Why I merely want to offer my services." He said and fixed his glasses. He looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Now what reason might you have to join the Akatsuki?" All eyes were on her as Kabuto asked that question.

"Just like you, I merely wish to offer my services to Sasuke." She replied confidently.

"Oh….is that…" Kabuto started but was cut off by Madara.

"That's enough. The more members we have, the better." He said, silencing Kabuto.

"So what's the plan?" Kisame said looking at Madara.

"We will wait till Zetsu returns. Then we will know what to do." He said and started walking further into the dark hideout.

"Where did you send him?" Sasuke asked stopping Madara in his tracks. He looked back at Sasuke.

"I sent him to the Lightning country to investigate about the Hachibi." He said and disappeared into the darkness. Kisame shrugged and sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice except to wait." He said and followed Madara inside. Kabuto glared at Sasuke with hatred in his eyes and followed Kisame, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in silence.

"Sakura..." Sasuke suddenly spoke breaking the silence.

"What is it Sasuke?" She turned to face him.

"You need rest. Come this way." He said not looking at her as he walked into the hideout.

Sakura followed him without a word. The two of them walked further inside. Sakura had no idea where he was taking her. She had no choice but to follow him. After a few seconds she could see some light. There was a crack on the roof and light was coming from there. Suddenly Sasuke stopped walking. Sakura stood beside him and saw there was a futon laid out on the ground underneath the crack.

"You can rest there." Sasuke pointed towards the futon and started walking away.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said as he walked away.

Sakura went towards the futon and lied down on it. She could smell Sasuke's scent coming from it.

"_So, this is where he sleeps and he gave away his spot...for me?"_ She thought and smiled to herself as she stared at the blue sky. But she couldn't just lie there. She was already at the Akatsuki's hideout. She lay there thinking about her next course of action.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha towards his student's apartment. He reached the apartment and stood in front of the door. He sighed.

"_Well here goes nothing." _He knocked the front door and waited. After a few seconds Naruto opened the door. Judging by his expression he was surprised to see his teacher at his door.

"Yo Naruto!" He greeted the boy with a smile, his one visible eye closed

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" He asked, staring at the white haired jounin.

Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Well, why don't I come in first Naruto?" He suggested. Naruto nodded and opened the door wider for Kakashi to get inside. Kakashi entered and eyed the small apartment. Several ramen cups were on the floor, clothes were lying here and there. In a word, it was simply messy.

"Sorry about the mess hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he cleared things up.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it Naruto." Kakashi said as he watched him tidy things up a bit. Naruto tidied up his couch and offered Kakashi to take a seat. Kakashi took a seat and Naruto sat beside him.

"So….did you want to talk about something Kakashi-sensei?" He asked turning to face him. Kakashi nodded.

"Well I came here to tell you about our next mission." He started.

"Mission? Are we going after Sakura-chan? Do you know where she and Sasuke are?" Naruto stood up and started throwing question after question.

"Now calm down Naruto. We haven't found out anything about Sakura or Sasuke." He said.

"Then what's the mission about?" Naruto asked as he sat down. Kakashi cleared his throat and started.

"The Lightning country wishes for our help. So the Hokage decided that the new team seven including Yamato will go on a mission and offer them help." He explained and waited for his response. Naruto didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"But…why?" He whispered. Kakashi looked at him with a sad look and sighed.

"Naruto…I know this must be hard for you…" He started but was cut off.

"Hard for me? This isn't about me. What about Sakura-chan? Are we just going to leave her like that?" He yelled and Kakashi noticed that his eyes were watery.

"Stop acting like a child Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, trying to put some sense in the boy's head. Naruto froze on his spot and slowly sat back down beside his teacher.

"Sakura and Sasuke both left on their own will. You couldn't have done anything to stop them. You can't stop living your life just because they left. Life doesn't stop for anyone. It moves on." He explained. Naruto said nothing as he kept his gaze on the floor. Kakashi understood that he needed some time to think on his own. He stood up and sighed.

"Life goes on. We just have to be strong and move on." He said and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

The wielder of the Hachibi looked down at the dead Akatsuki member lying before him.

"That's what happens when you mess with Killerbee,

Cuz I'm stronger between you and me. Oh yeah!" Killerbee rapped after he was done defeating the spy from the Akatsuki.

"Gotta admit it. He sure was a tough one." He huffed and sat on the ground, panting hard.

Zetsu lied on the floor…dead. He was caught spying on Killerbee and suffered the consequences. Even with his skills he had been caught and defeated.

The Raikage sighed.

"You got too carried away Bee. If you had let him live we could've gotten some valuable information." The Raikage told his younger brother as he looked down at Zetsu's body.

"Let those Akatsuki come. I'll take em all down. Yeah!"

* * *

**Okay so i know the rapping part sucked. I'm not good with raps. Sorry :P**

**And sorry about the weird ending -_-  
**

**Other than that I hope everything else was okay. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. Anyway read and review!**

**Reviews make me happy :D  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't been updating the past few months. I was concentrating on my other stories so I'd be able to focus on this one afterwards. I'll update regularly from now on. Sorry to keep you all waiting.

* * *

**

Sakura felt someone tapping her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's onyx eyes bore onto her.

"...Sasuke?" She spoke groggily.

"Get up." He stated.

"_Get up?" _She thought as she slowly came back to her senses. She sat up at once when everything registered in her head.

"I...I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm up now." She quickly said as she stood up. Sasuke stood up as well and walked into the darker part of the hideout. Sakura quietly followed him by hearing his footsteps.

"Is something up?" She asked from behind him.

"We have a meeting." He answered and they reached a lit up hall. There was a single door at the end of the hall. Sakura could hear voices coming from inside. The two walked towards the door.

"What do you mean Zetsu was killed?" They heard Madara's enraged voice. The two young Shinobis concealed their chakra so that the other Akatsuki members wouldn't notice their presence. They acted on impulse. They concealed their chakra even though no one told them to or gave them the signal.

"It's true Madara. He was defeated by the Hachibi." Kisame said. He never saw Madara this angered. Without Zetsu keeping an eye on things, it will be difficult for them to destroy Konoha.

"Curse that eight tails! And that Zetsu couldn't even spy on him without getting himself killed." Madara kept going.

"Calm down. Yelling like this isn't going to help us solve anything." Kabuto said from one corner of the room.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Madara yelled again ignoring Kabuto's words. On cue Sasuke opened the door and he walked inside with Sakura behind him. Madara calmed down seeing them enter.

"Now, here's the plan. Sasuke and Sakura, the two of you are going to the lightning country to capture the Hachibi. Remember Sasuke you failed me once and you better not fail me again." He pointed at Sasuke who just kept on his usual expression.

"Alright, when do we leave?" He asked. Sakura said nothing.

"As soon as possible. Kisame and Kabuto will head for Konoha and I will join them soon." He said. Kabuto smirked.

"Well this should be interesting." He said, fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, just don't get in my way." Kisame pointed his Samehada at Kabuto, showing his shark like teeth.

"You don't have to worry about that." Kabuto said and walked towards them.

"We'll be leaving then." Sasuke said and Sakura quietly followed him. Once they left Kabuto spoke.

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I don't, that's why I'm sending him to the lightning country. Sending him to Konoha would mean losing him for good. Better to have him killed than having him against us." Madara said, his one Sharingan eye flashing through the hole in his mask.

Sasuke and Sakura were soon off to the land of lightning. It would take them 24hours to reach there.

"He sure doesn't treat you guys well. Barking orders at you like that." Sakura spoke as they jumped from tree to tree.

"It doesn't really bother me. He's just angry since things aren't going as planned." Sasuke replied.

"But still, it's not like you to get ordered around like that." She said. Sasuke said nothing and just picked up his speed. Sakura took that as a signal to not continue this talk.

They soon reached the desert. They would have to cross the desert in order to reach their destination. The two were running when suddenly a sand storm started picking up.

"Dammit!" Sasuke muttered as they both shielded their eyes.

"Sasuke, there's no point in trying to go while the sandstorm continues. We need to find some sort of cover until it stops." Sakura said.

"Alright, I saw a small cave a while ago. We'll try and search for it." Sasuke spoke. The two were able to find it even through the storm was quite serious. It was a very small cave but it was their only choice right now. The two got in and dusted the sand off their clothes. Sasuke sighed in frustration and sat down against the wall. Sakura sat opposite him. She decided not to speak since he wasn't in the greatest of moods right now. She stared outside and wondered how Naruto and the others were doing. Were they still searching for her? Did Naruto figure out why she had left?

She smiled, _"Knowing him he's probably doesn't have a clue."_

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai had reached the land of lightning. They were introduced with the Raikage.

"I'm glad to see that you have reached here so quickly. We appreciate your help." The Raikage spoke.

"It's an honor Raikage-sama." Kakashi replied.

"So which one of you is the Jinchuuriki?" He asked.

"I am…." Naruto spoke. The Raikage looked at him for a moment. He didn't know the wielder of the Kuyuubi was so young. He chuckled and the leaf ninjas looked at him.

"Very well then. You're quite young there kid. Do you think you can truly control that power?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"I don't think I can. I know I can." Came his reply. He had a determined look on his face as he said that. The Raikage liked his confidence.

"Very well then; you shall be taken to Bee's training island. You'll learn how to control the Kuyuubi there." He said and the four were led to the island where Killerbee always trained. Naruto's training to control the Kuyuubi's power was about to begin.

* * *

Night came and the sand storm still hadn't stopped. Sasuke and Sakura had no choice but to spend the night inside the cave. Sasuke had started a fire so they had little light inside the dark cave.

"Sasuke?" Sakura started. Sasuke said nothing but she kept going because she knew he was listening. So she continued.

"Why do you want to destroy Konoha?" He sighed. She waited for him to response.

"It's the elders I'm after." He replied, keeping his eyes on the fire.

"But you do realize the entire village will go against you if you do that, don't you? The villagers aren't just going to sit back and let you destroy its elder councilors." She explained.

"I know that!" He raised his voice a little. "But I can't forgive them for what they've done to Itachi." He clenched his fists at the thought.

"I understand that but Itachi was protecting the village. You want his sacrifice to go in vain? It must've have been extremely hard on him to kill hi-" She was cut off when Sasuke spoke.

"But why him? Why did they have to choose Itachi for their shit? Tell me that Sakura!" He yelled and looked at her. Sakura could see his eyes watering up. She immediately felt bad for starting the conversation.

"Killing his clan, his parents, pretending to be the bad guy just so I would hate him and grow stronger. Why did he go that far for the stupid village and a worthless guy like me?" He had his eyes closed as he said those and opened them when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Sakura beside him.

"He did it because he loved his little brother, his village and its people. He knew he would have to sacrifice himself to make sure the things he loved were protected." She gave him a sad smile.

"Do you really want to destroy something he loved and worked so hard for?" She asked. Sasuke was silent as he stared at the burning flames in front of them.

"I already made my decision." He simply said and closed his eyes leaning his head against the rocky wall. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as well hoping that he will change his mind when the time comes.

* * *

**Next chapter: Sasuke and Sakura reach the lighting country. What will happen when the two come face to face with Naruto?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter seven :)

* * *

**

Sasuke woke up to see that the sand storm still hadn't stopped. Sometimes the storms were so bad that they continued for two to three days and he hope this wasn't one of those storms. He then noticed Sakura's head resting on his shoulder as she slept. Immediately their last conversation came into his mind. He let out a sigh and tried drifting back to sleep; it was still quite early. It was that or maybe he just didn't want to wake up the pink haired kunoichi sleeping on his shoulder. Sasuke thought the latter was impossible and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kisame and Kabuto made their way to Konoha at quite a slow pace because they knew the Hachibi needed to be captured before they went after the Kuyuubi.

"I have no idea what Madara was thinking when he sent us so Konoha this early." Kisame complained.

"Don't you get it? He's using Sasuke to capture the Hachibi himself. He thinks Sasuke will be defeated by the Hachibi and he'll take that opportunity to grab the Hachibi while it's weak." Kabuto explained. Madara had explained his plan to him earlier.

"That's a good plan but Sasuke isn't Zetsu he should know that defeating Sasuke won't be as easy as defeating Zetsu and why doesn't Madara want our help to extract the Bijuu this time? If we head for the leaf village he has to do it on his own." Kisame said and Kabuto kept silent thinking about what he said. Madara hadn't told him anything about that. Maybe he had his own plans.

"Put your hood back on. You're snake skin is bugging me." Kisame suddenly said.

"Look who's talking, shark boy."

* * *

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes seeing Sasuke sleeping beside her. She sat leaning against the wall and Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt the weight lift from his shoulder. He couldn't go back to sleep after all.

"Morning Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Hn…it's almost noon." He said. Sakura glanced outside to see that the storm still hadn't stopped.

"It's still pretty strong. I hope it stops soon." Sakura spoke as she stared at the sand storm.

"We need to look for something to eat." Sasuke said and stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes.

"Don't worry about it. I picked two apples on our way here." Sakura said, opening her pouch and taking out two apples from it. She threw on to Sasuke which he caught easily.

"Thanks." He mumbled and took a big bite from the apple.

"You're welcome." She said and took a bite from hers. The two waited for the sand storm to pass and soon, after a few hours it had stopped. It was already afternoon and Sasuke knew they'd have to stop again soon when it became dark.

He told Sakura to pick up the pace because they had to get through the desert before they got caught in another sand storm. The two started running with great speed and were able to cross the desert before dark.

"There's a small forest up ahead and after that we'll enter the lightning country right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, we'll spend the night in the forest. We'll need the energy for tomorrow." He spoke and two kept going and soon entered the forest. Sasuke decided to keep going further in since there was still light.

The two almost crossed the forest and they could see the rocky terrains of the lightning country up ahead.

"We'll stop here. There might be guards at the terrain. We'll be safe here." Sasuke concluded. He lit a fire with his jutsu and the two heard Sakura's stomach grumble. She blushed in embarrassment and Sasuke gave out a low chuckle.

"Sorry bout that." She quickly said and looked away.

"It happens to everyone. You're just hungry. I'll see if I can find any animals." His tone was a bit different when he spoke. He stood up and went into another part of the forest.

He came back in a little while with a rabbit in his hand.

"This was all I could find." He tossed it towards her and she gently caught it.

"How can you be so heartless Sasuke? You want me to kill this cute little bunny?" She held up the rabbit in front of his face.

"Don't get it so close to my face and besides it's either us or it and I prefer not to go in battle on an empty stomach." Sasuke waved a hand in order to get it away from him. Sakura giggled and gave out a defeating sigh.

"Fine you win Sasuke. But you're the one who's going to kill this poor thing. Otherwise I'm letting it go." She said and handed it to Sasuke. He gave out an annoying sigh.

"Fine, whatever." He took it and they ended up having rabbit for dinner.

"Sasuke? I was wondering why I wasn't given an Akatsuki cloak and ring. Does that mean Madara doesn't trust me? And how come you're not wearing one?" She asked once they were finished with their dinner.

"I don't know really. I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. The Akatsuki is falling apart. What's the point of having cloaks? Besides, I never liked them either." He shrugged and closed his eyes and leaned against a tree.

"Wake me up around midnight." He spoke and Sakura climbed on top of a tree branch and sat there so, she would have a better view of the area.

The next morning Sasuke woke Sakura really early and they headed off to the lightning country as soon as they could.

"Avoid any unnecessary battles. We're here only for the Hachibi." Sasuke said and they proceeded with caution.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto panted as he was done with his training. Yamato had a smile on his face.

"You did very well Naruto." He patted his back.

"Oh yeah! You're the man." Bee said and held his fist in front of Naruto. Naruto gave him a fist bump and laughed.

"Yeah! Nothing's gonna stop Uzumaki Naruto now! Believe it!" He cheered. Everyone sweat dropped seeing how much energy he had left after his intense training.

Sasuke and Sakura were in hiding. They had managed to find Bee's island.

"_What's Naruto doing here?"_ Sakura thought as the two watched him rejoice.

"_Dammit there are too many people." _Sasuke thought and started thinking about his next course of action. But it was too late.

"Someone's here yo!" Bee said and the rest became alerted.

"That charka. It can't be." Naruto whispered. Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

"There they are." He pointed north. Everyone split up in order to corner them.

"Crap!" Sasuke muttered.

"Come out now. We know you're in there." Yamato spoke. Sasuke knew there was no point in trying to resist. They were out numbered and he could sense that Naruto's powers had grown. He signaled Sakura that they should surrender and she nodded in response. As decided the two of them jumped down from the tree and team seven came face to face.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered as stared at his best friend for a moment and he suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and punched him hard.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing? Sasuke-teme! You killed your brother, what else do you want huh?" He screamed and pulled back his fist to deliver another punch but was stopped by Yamato.

"Naruto you must calm down." Yamato spoke and Naruto slowly let go of Sasuke. A bruise had formed where he had punched him. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked away from him and stared at the ground.

"And Sakura-chan, why did you leave as well? I promised you that I'd bring the teme back. It was a promise of a lifetime. Wh-" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi out his arm up in front of him.

"That's enough Naruto." He whispered and turned his attention to his other two students.

"Sasuke Uchiha. S-class rouge ninja. There's no pint in resisting; come with us quietly and we might make your punishment less severe." He spoke without any emotion in his voice. Sasuke just glared at his ex-sensei.

"Why don't you cut this act and just execute me already." He spoke and anger and hatred was clearly evident in his voice. Kakashi ignored him and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, since you've abandoned the village and joined the Akatsuki you are also considered as an S-ranked criminal and you shall receive punishment as well." Sakura stayed silent.

"We need to take them to the Raikage first." Kakashi spoke and Yamato nodded.

"But Kakashi-sensei, the Raikage might try and kill them. Who knows what that crazy old guy will do to them." Naruto protested.

"Yo that crazy old man happens to be my bro!" Bee said from behind. Naruto laughed in embarrassment.

"Riiight, I forgot you were here." He said and turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"We don't have any other choice at the moment Naruto and the Raikage won't execute them without consulting the Hokage first. Besides, they have information." Kakashi spoke and they were on their way to the Raikage's building.

The Raikage almost attacked Sasuke when they walked in but managed to control his anger. He decided that they will be in the cell watched by fifteen shinobis and the leaf ninjas will also be there. Kakashi excused himself as he had to write a report about the situation and send it to the Hokage.

Sasuke and Sakura had their charkas drained and were kept in the lightning country's most guarded cell. Sasuke knew that it was impossible for him to get out of here. He sensed that Naruto's power now equaled his own. Over that there was the Raikage, Hachibi and the other leaf ninjas to worry about.

He hadn't said a word to Sakura while they've been in the cell. Sakura scooted over to him and leaned on the wall beside him. Sasuke sighed, "I lost Sakura. I've thought about it but it's impossible to get out of here alive."

She put her hand on his and spoke, "You haven't lost Sasuke. You defeated Danzou, the one behind Itachi's actions. You're revenge is done but you don't realize that. Now you've been given a chance to return to your village. The village Itachi loved." She squeezed his hand trying to comfort him. He sighed.

"I don't know what to do yet Sakura. It's quite a difficult decision to make." He said and looked at her. Sakura said nothing and placed her hand on his cheek and started healing the bruise that had formed from Naruto's punch.

"What should I do Sakura?" He asked his eyes held confusion as he stared at her.

"Well, just listen to whatever your heart says and whatever you decide, just promise me one thing." She turned sideways to face him with a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, not quite sure of what she wanted.

"Promise me that you won't leave me again." She said and he could see her eyes watering up. He instantly had a flashback of the night he had left her on that bench.

"I won't leave you Sakura. I promise." He spoke and slowly drew his face closer until his lips met hers.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank Lady Rini,**** Red Lips 'nd Cloudy Eyes, tearsofjoy159, weird-is-me, Crystaluvy, Sabaku no Sarah for reviewing on my previous chapter :)  


* * *

**

The next morning Naruto and Kakashi were accompanied by half a dozen lightning ninjas into the cell where Sasuke and Sakura were. Naruto held a tray of food. The two walked towards the cell and smiled at the sight before them. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Sakura as she rested her head on his chest, with one of her arms over his stomach. They were both asleep and Naruto really didn't feel like waking them up but he knew he had to.

"You go inside Naruto. I'll be around here somewhere taking a small walk." Kakashi said and disappeared into a puff of smoke. One of the shinobis came in front of Naruto and spoke, "I'm sorry but once you go inside you'll automatically have your chakra drained. This is a special cell you see." Naruto just smiled.

"No problem. Just hurry up and undo the jutsu already will ya?" The shinobi quickly undid the jutsu on the cell so Naruto could get inside. Naruto walked inside and Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard someone walk in and Sakura woke up as well when she felt him move. They both stared at Naruto walking towards them with a tray of food in his hand.

"Yo! Good morning Teme and Sakura-chan." The blond greeted with a grin.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe."

"Naruto what are you doing in here?" Sakura asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I came to give you breakfast. Can't let you two starve now can I?" He said and placed the tray in front of them.

"Thanks." Sakura said and took a bite out of the rice ball. Sasuke reached for a rice ball and was about to eat it when he saw Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at dobe?" He asked. Naruto's grin widened.

"So….you two seem _really_ close. Did something happen?" He said noticing how close his teammates were sitting. Sakura blushed and concentrated on eating.

"I don't know what you're talking about idiot." Sasuke said and ate a rice ball.

"Awww come on you don't need to hide it from me. Oh! Don't tell me you've already made lo-" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as Sakura had punched him and knocked him down.

"Oww that hurt Saukra-chan! He said rubbing the bruise on his head. For someone who had her chakra drained you still punch real hard." Naruto groaned and sat up. Sasuke just glared at the idiot blond.

"Well you should watch your mouth Naruto or next time I'm really gonna hit you." She said and sat back down beside Sasuke.

"Anyway, there's another reason to why I'm here." Naruto said and lowered his voice into a whisper.

"This is serious guys; you're going to see the Raikage in a while. I don't know what the old man is gonna do but Kakashi-sensei says that he won't kill you guys because you're rouge ninjas from Konoha and it's the Hokage's job to decide what she'll do with you two." He whispered and sat up.

"Well I gotta go now. You two better co-operate and don't do anything stupid and I mean _you_ Sasuke." Naruto started to walk away and he smiled at the two from outside and mouthed a good luck.

"Well Sasuke? What are you planning on doing?" Sakura asked once Naruto had left.

"Well Sakura, maybe going back to the village won't be so bad after all, as long as I don't get executed that is." He chuckled at the last part.

"That's not very funny Sasuke." Sakura frowned.

"I've done too much things to be forgiven just like that. I deserted the village, attacked your team when you went to Orochimaru's lair, joined Akatsuki, tried capturing the Hachibi. I'm an S-class criminal. There's no way they'll let me slide." He said and leaned his head against the wall.

"Well, what if you helped them by giving them information on Akatsuki's plans and help us defeat them? You're a powerful ninja and I'm sure the village won't turn down an offer like that." She explained.

"You have a point there. Maybe it's worth a try." He agreed and saw her smiling at him.

"You know Sasuke, deep down I always believed that you could never destroy Konoha. You may not realize it but you love the village as much as your brother did." Sasuke smiled hearing that and he knew she was right. She was right all along.

In less then an hour a group of shinobi came to take them to the Raikage. Kakashi and Yamato were with them. They escorted Sasuke and Sakura to the Raikage's building. They entered and found the Raikage sitting on his chair. Everyone was there. Naruto was standing beside Sai and he gave his teammates a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura you either tell me what I want to hear or you can go back to Konoha and get executed. It's your choice." The Raikage spoke.

"We're willing to co-operate. We'll help you to defeat Uchiha Madara." Sakura spoke and she noticed the change in the atmosphere in the room when she spoke Madara's name.

"Very well then. That's good to hear but what makes you think we'll believe you?" The Raikage said.

"I trust them. They're telling the truth, believe it!" Naruto spoke and all eyes turned towards him.

"_Naruto" _Sakura smiled at the boy's sudden outburst. The Raikage glared at Naruto.

"Silence boy! I'll believe what you say but you'll be under strict watch. You two will tell me all you know about Akatsuki's plans and afterward head to Konoha. After that you're the Hokage's problem." Sasuke and Sakura made no objection to the Raikage's demands. They told him about Madara's plans to get all the bijuus and Killerbee is next in the list and that they were here to capture the Hachibi's host. Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "The Kuyuubi is last on their list and after getting all the nine tailed beasts Madara plans on destroying Konoha first and then he'll probably come to destroy the other lands as well."

"I see, this is a big problem then." The Raikage said.

"Permission to speak Raikage-sama." Kakashi spoke and the Raikage nodded signaling him to continue.

"We will head off to Konoha soon and I suggest you to be extra careful while we aren't around. As they said Bee is next." He said.

"I understand, therefore I cannot let any of my shinobis to accompany you. I can't risk it." The Raikage looked at him and Kakashi nodded.

"It's fine and like Naruto I trust my stu- I mean Sasuke and Sakura as well." Kakashi smiled at them through his mask.

"Very well, this meeting is now over. Let us know the Hokage's decision once you reach the village."

"Of course Raikage-sama." Kakashi bowed and soon the Leaf ninjas headed towards Konoha. It would take them a minimum of one day to reach Konoha. The six shinobis were traveling at a great speed. They had to stop when the sun was setting. They were inside a forest sitting in a circle near the fire.

"Sasuke I'm guessing Kisame and Madara are the only ones left in the Akatsuki now?" Kakashi asked.

"No, there's one more. Yakushi Kabuto joined recently."

"Kabuto? I see, so he's still around." Kakashi said and stood up.

"Alright get some sleep everyone. Yamato and I will keep watch." He disappeared and landed on a tree branch.

"We'll wake Naruto and Sasuke up in after a few hours when it's time for your shift." Yamato said and disappeared as well.

_During Naruto and Sasuke's shift_

Sasuke was looking down at Sakura from one of the branches, when suddenly Naruto appeared beside him.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked tearing his eyes away from Sakura's sleeping form.

"Listen, I know for a fact that you and Sakura-chan are together now so I want you to listen seriously to what I'm about to say." Sasuke stayed silent and Naruto took it as a sign to keep going.

"Don't you dare hurt her ever again, understand? Sakura-chan has suffered way too much and I'll destroy you if you leave her again!" Naruto threatened.

"Keep you voice down you'll wake everyone up." Sasuke whispered and then continued, "And I won't even think about hurting or leaving Sakura again. She's done a lot for me in the past few days Naruto. She's an amazing person." Naruto noticed the softness in his voice as he talked about the pink haired kunoichi.

"Then it's a promise that you won't leave her again." Naruto smiled and raised his fist. Sasuke just smirked and bumped his fist against Naruto's.

After a while Naruto couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep leaning against the tree. Sakura had waked up when Naruto was threatening Sasuke about not hurting her. She decided to go and talk to Sasuke and she thought it would be better if she didn't tell him that she overheard their conversation.

Sasuke felt her presence coming towards him and turned to look at her.

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?" He asked making sure his voice was quiet. Sakura shook her head and sat beside him on the branch.

"I can't believe you're going back to the village tomorrow." She started.

"Yeah I wonder how everyone's going to react. No one apart from the Hokage and Anbu know that I'm coming." He said thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

"Yeah but whatever their reaction is they'll have to get used to having you around because we don't have much time. We need to deal with Madara real soon. We might have to go back to the lighting country to offer protection for Killerbee." She said and leaned against his shoulder.

"I guess it all depends on the Hokage's next move. Hey Sakura, get some sleep. You'll need the energy tomorrow." Sasuke said as he combed his hands through her hair. She smiled at him.

"Alright, goodnight then." She gave him a chaste kiss and returned to her place near the fire.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Lightning Country_

"Raikage-sama! We're under attack!" A lightning shinobi was panting as he made his way to the Raikage.

"What the hell is going on?" The Raikage was not in a good mood. Then again, he never is.

"It'…it's Lord Killerbee. The intruder found his island and captu-"

"What? He's got Bee? I thought Bee had orders not to go to the island!" The Raikage yelled and quickly made his way toward the island but stopped when he saw Madara high on top of one of the mountains. His eyes widened when he saw what the Uchiha was stepping on.

"You bastard…." He whispered and gritted his teeth seeing Madara stepping on Bee's bloody form.

"He put up an excellent fight but in the end he was bound to lose and now it's time for me to get going." Madara spoke. His cloak was ripped in several areas.

"TAKE THIS!" The Raikage yelled and a big bolt of lightning appeared and it was headed straight for Madara but it was too late because Madara had already slipped into another dimension, taking Bee along with him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The team returns to the village and hears about the Hachibi. What will be their next move?**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm real sorry for the delay. I was out of town for the week. Here's chapter nine :)  


* * *

**

The leaf ninjas started their journey towards Konoha at dawn and finally reached their destination by noon. They were exhausted and hungry but they had no time to waste. At the gates Izumo and Kotetsu were surprised to see the two rogue nins with them, especially Sasuke. The team headed straight for the Hokage's tower. Kakashi knocked at the door and heard a 'come in' and entered.

"We've returned from the lightning country Hokage-sama and we've brought Sasuke and Sakura with us." Yamato said. Tsunade looked at the group and stared at Sasuke and Sakura for a while and let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you're all back safely. Now everyone except the two of you leave." Tsunade gestured towards Sasuke and Sakura and then looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi I hope to see a report in a while."

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said and the four ninjas left the room. Outside, Kakashi excused himself and disappeared as he had to write a report.

Inside the Hokage's office the Hokage stood up and walked towards the two young shinobis. She pulled Sakura in an embrace. Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by her sudden action.

"I'm glad you're safe Sakura. I was very worried about you." She whispered and let her go. Sakura's eyes watered up hearing her master say those words.

"I'm so sorry for leaving like that Tsunade-shishou." She apologized. Tsunade sat back down on her chair and got serious.

"Now then, Kakashi sent me a report earlier explaining what happened in the lightning country. I'm glad you two co-operated with the Raikage and now I expect both of you to co-operate with me as well." The two shinobis nodded in response.

"Now I'd like you to tell me what Madara intends to do once he gets all the tailed beasts." She said and rested her chin on her hands.

"Madara never said what his plans were once he got the beasts. I guess he didn't completely trust me." Sasuke said. Sakura was about to speak when Shizune suddenly burst through the doors. She was panting and was surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura in the Hokage's office.

"Shizune! I was having an important discussion with them. Why di-" Tsunade started yelling at her assistant but she was cut off.

"I apologize Tsunade-sama but this is extremely important." Shizune walked over to Tsunade and handed her a scroll. Tsunade opened it and her eyes widened at the message.

"Those bastards…" She muttered.

"Shizune tell all the shinobis available to gather in front of the Hokage's building immediately." She ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune said and quickly left. Tsunade was walking out of the office when Sakura called out.

"What's the matter shishou?" She asked.

"The Akatsuki has captured the Hachibi." She spoke through gritted teeth and left, leaving a stunned Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"Damn it! This means Naruto's next." Sasuke spoke. Sakura squinted her eyes shut and they followed the Hokage out and they headed on top of the Hokage building. They saw that most of the shinobis available had gathered in front of the Hokage tower. A lot of the ninjas who didn't know Sasuke and Sakura had returned started whispering. Tsunade waited a few moments, waiting for everyone to come. Sakura noticed Naruto and Kakashi standing at the front of the crowd.

"Now listen up everyone. I've gathered you all here because Konoha is in grave danger." She paused and looked at the crowd of ninjas. They were all silent as they waited for her to continue.

"The Akatsuki have captured the eight tails. Shinobis from the lightning country are searching for them as we speak but so far they've only picked up dirt. Right now their next target is the nine tails." She stopped and looked at Naruto.

"So we need to protect Uzumaki Naruto at all costs." All eyes turned towards Naruto when she spoke.

"Well I say bring it- oooff..." Naruto spoke but Kakashi held is head and pushed him down.

"Pipe down Naruto." He whispered. The Hokage cleared her throat and all attention was back to her again. She signaled to Sasuke and Sakura to come forward and they did as they were told.

"As you can see, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have finally returned to the village and they will help us fight the Akatsuki. Right now we have very little time to prepare. We don't have time to decide what their punishment is going to be because truth be told, we need them. The Akatsuki could be heading this way as we speak. So here's the plan; we will gather at the clearing near the fire country border. I don't want to drag the fight into the village. It's the Genins job to make sure the citizens have evacuated safely just in case and a few Chunins are going to help them. Three Anbu teams will stay behind inn the village in case of emergency. Is that understood?" She asked and all that could be heard from the crowd was "Hai!"

"That's all for now. Further instructions will be given to your team soon. Be ready, this is the battle of a lifetime." She returned to her office where Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato and Shikamaru were waiting. Sasuke and Sakura followed behind her. She went inside and sat on her chair, thinking. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"Naruto, you cannot participate in this battle at any cost." Naruto immediately protested at her words.

"What are you saying baa-chan? I can't just stand back and watch you guys fight! I've gotten stronge-"

"I cannot risk it Naruto! Now be quiet! This is for your own safety." The Hokage yelled at the blond.

"Hokage-sama, I'll have to admit that Naruto has really gotten much stronger. I believe he can protect himself. He's come through for us on a lot of occasions. I think he'll be fine." Kakashi spoke.

"Yeah, he's the one who saved us time and again when the village was in trouble." Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe you're agreeing with him Shikamaru." Tsunade muttered.

"Let Naruto come. Because even if you didn't, the dobe would find some way to enter the battlefield." Everyone was surprised to hear Sasuke protest.

"I've sensed Naruto's new powers and I think he'll be able to go head to head with Madara but I cannot promise you the results of the battle." Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, but Naruto must be around Kakashi and Yamato at all times. You'll be nearby the battlefield in hiding and will come out _only_ if necessary. That's my condition." The Hokage stared at Naruto. But she knew he would never stay put in one place. He'll come out in the battlefield. He'll_ have_ to because they're going to need him now more than ever.

"Alright, sure thing baa-chan, its better then sitting on the sidelines and never getting to fight at all." He smiled and just then Shizune burst through the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Tsunade-sama but the council members wish to speak with you." She said. Sasuke fists clenched hearing the council's name and Sakura noticed that and gently brushed her hands against his as a sign of comfort.

"Those old bags…." Tsunade muttered and stood up.

"Shikamaru, talk to the Anbu's strategy team and think of the best course possible to take on the Akatsuki." She said and left with Shizune. Tsunade and Shizune made their way to the councilors' office. Tsunade entered and shut the door behind her. The two elder councilors stared at her, or more like glared at her.

"What is all this Tsunade? You are taking such rash decisions without even consulting us?" The old man spoke.

"We are very disappointed in you. As the Hokage it's your duty to hear out what the council members have to say. You want to head straight for war? It's absurd, it's suicidal." Tsunade just stayed quiet and listened to the old woman babble.

"Listen to me, the Jinchuuriki will not participate in the battle and you are to follow our battle plan is that understood?" The old man asked. Tsunade's patience finally snapped. She gritted her teeth and spoke.

"That Jinchuuriki has a name. It's Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage and like his father he will never back out from a battle this important. He knows very well that the Akatsuki are after him but that's not going to stop him from fighting. The fact that they're after him makes him want to kick their ass even more. I promise you he'll be safe. Because as the fifth Hokage of Konoha I _will_ protect the village and Naruto." She spoke and looked up to see the councilors' dumbstruck expressions.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a village to protect." She said and left slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki hideout...

Killerbee's lifeless body lay on the ground as the three Akatsuki members stared down at him.

"Well well, eight bijuus extracted and just one more to go." Kisame smirked showing his shark like teeth.

Madara turned to Kabuto and Kabuto smirked realizing what he was about to say.

"Kabuto, it is time for your revival jutsu. The Akatsuki shall be reborn and we'll destroy Konoha and take the Kuyuubi for ourselves and then after that, the whole world!"

* * *

**I'd like to thank misstressinwaiting, Bulla49, tearsofjoy159, Lady Rini, Crystaluvy, weird-is-me and XxCatalinaxX for your reviews on my previous chapter.**

**Next chapter: Akatsuki Raids!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay. I had exams going on. Anyways, without further delay here's chapter 10  
**

* * *

At Konoha everyone was busy. From the newly Genins to the Hokage, everyone was on edge. They set up a base camp nearby the Fire country border line. The largest tent was the hospital. The Hokage had made the shinobis build a tent to use as her office. The councilors protested about the Hokage heading for battle but Tsunade wouldn't have it any other way.

"I won't just sit around in the village while my people are fighting. If they'll fight, then I'll fight alongside them. Pain already destroyed the village once and I can't let it be destroyed a second time." Was what she had said.

It took a full day for the shinobis to set up the camp. Sakura was in charge of the hospital yards. She wanted to fight alongside her friends but Tsunade told her that they were short on medical ninjas and Sakura was one of the best they had.

* * *

Madara, Kabuto and Kisame made their way to the Fire country border. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were following behind them.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let me revive Itachi and Nagato. They would've been one of our strongest pawns." Kabuto whispered.

"Itachi has feeling for the village. He wouldn't go along with our plans even if you threatened to kill him. Nagato on the other hand, I can't trust him as he bears the Rinnegan. He has a sense of justice; he wouldn't go along with our plans either." Madara answered.

"But still…" Kabuto started to protest but Madara cut him off.

"Even though you were able to revive them Kabuto, your jutsu still has flaws. You can't fully control them. Only end their life that's all and if you die, they die as well. You're still just a kid after all." He spoke. Kabuto gritted his teeth.

"I see that Sasuke brat hasn't only killed me. He managed to kill his brother too. I'm impressed. This time I'll blow him away for sure hmm..." Deidara spoke.

"And I'm gonna crush that fucking pineapple headed kid. That bastard will remember my name even after his death. Jashin-sama will judge him." Hidan yelled.

"I forgot how annoying the two of you can be. I think I was better off dead." Kakuzu sighed.

"You _are_ dead Kakuzu. We all are." Sasori said.

"Zetsu, go see what our hosts are up to but don't get too close like last time." Madara spoke and turned to Deidara.

"Deidara, you go ahead and stay on the lookout from the skies. When I give the signal, attack them." He said.

Deidara smirked and made a clay bird and got on its back.

"Better hurry up then. I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself to make some beautiful art hmm…." With that said he was off.

* * *

"I think we're ready. Sure it has taken a few days but we got everything set up and ninjas are on the lookout for any signs of the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"Members from the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan are on the lookout near the borders and Sai is on the lookout from above. He has orders not to go too far otherwise the enemy would notice him." Shizune reported.

"I see. That's good. Tell all the shinobis to stay prepared. The moment the alarm goes off, means it's time." The Hokage ordered.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." With that said she was gone.

Sai was on the lookout from above for any suspicious movement. He could suddenly make out a figure in the distance.

"_Is that….one of the Akatsuki?"_ His eyes widened. He decided it was best to retreat. It was the Hokage's orders after all. He turned 180 degrees and was about to set off but Deidara was too fast and he was right in front of him.

"Well well, what do have here? Hmm….I know I wasn't supposed to attack until I got the signal but one lil' pale brat won't be a problem." Deidara spoke.

Sai knew that he had to fight Deidara. There was no escaping now. He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and drew a small bird and sent it towards Konoha without Deidara noticing as he was busy feeding his hands some clay.

"My first target was Sasuke but I guess you'll have to do for now. Katsu!"

An explosion was seen in the air and Madara looked up and sighed. Zetsu appeared from the ground in front of them.

"I'm afraid Deidara has already begun attacking and the Konoha shinobis await us at the border." He said.

"He can't even follow orders pro[erly. Konoha must've noticed that explosion as well. Everyone move out. Remember the formation." Madara said and everyone separated in a second.

Meanwhile most ninjas at the border saw the blast and Neji spotted Sai's bird coming towards them. He read the paper attached to it.

"They're here. Inform the Hokage immediately." He said and one of the nearby Anbu's disappeared into the Hokage's office without a word.

In a few minutes the alarm was off and all the shinobis were ready to fight. Sakura went to where Sasuke and Naruto were. She had to see them before they were off. Sasuke was just about to head off to the battle field when he saw Sakura coming towards him.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto? Isn't he with you?" She asked.

"He's with Kakashi and Yamato. Don't worry he's safe." Sasuke said and they both stood there for a moment in silence. Sasuke suddenly pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"Be careful now, okay Sasuke?" She mumbled into his chest.

"I will and don't worry I'm not gonna die that easily. I'll come back I promise." He said and gently kissed her forehead and headed off. Sakura stared at his disappearing figure for a moment and the got serious.

"_I have to stay focused. The injured will arrive soon."_ She thought and headed back to the large tent.

* * *

The Akatsuki had separated into groups. Kakuzu and Hidan were going to attack from the left, Sasori and Kabuto from the right and Madara and Kisame from the front. Deidara was still battling Sai and he had the upper hand. Zetsu was keeping an eye on things.

Kabuto and Sasori made their way through defeating some shinobis as they went further ahead.

"Your battle style is a lot like Orochimaru's not to mention your face too. It's almost like the old days." Sasori said as he poisoned yet another Chunin.

"I think that's enough out of you two." Kakashi said.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi-san. Long time no see. But we're here for Naruto-kun. Where is he?" Kabuto took off his hood and faced Kakashi.

_"He's body has been completely taken over."_ Kakashi thought and turned to Sasori.

_"And him, he was defeated by Sakura and Elder Chiyo. How is this possible." _Kabuto smirked seeing Kakashi's response.

"Don't be surprised Kakashi. Nothing is impossible with Orochimaru's jutsu." He fixed his glasses.

"You handle this. I'm going on ahead." Sasori said and disappeared.

"Hey wait...damn how dare he? Ordering me around..." Kabuto gritted his teeth. Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

_"If I defeat Kabuto, there's a chance the revived one's might disappear. I'll leave Naruto to you Yamato."_

* * *

"Stay back, I'll handle these guys." Kisame smirked and attacked the shinobis with his water style jutsu.

"That's enough out of you. Now prepare to be defeated youthfully." Guy said and Lee was beside him.

"Alright Guy-sensei the two of us are going to defeat these guys with the full power of youth." Lee yelled.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going after the Kuyuubi." Madara said and disappeared.

"So we meet again. This time I won't let you leave this place alive." Kisame drew his Samehada and prepared for battle.

"Wait a minute; you're….uhhh...have we met before?" Guy said and Lee fell beside him anime style.

* * *

Madara used his teleportation jutsu to get further through the border and landed on a tree without anybody noticing.

"_Now to find out where the Jinchuuriki is." _He thought and suddenly felt a familiar chakra and a Chidori was heading right for him. He moved out of the way and three was sliced into half.

"Give it up Madara. Everything ends here." Sasuke said with his Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke, do you actually think you can defeat me?" Madara laughed and took a few steps forward.

"I'm going to kill you Madara. There's no way I'm letting you take Naruto."

"_Shit, I can't use Amaterasu here. I need to take Madara away from here otherwise I can't fight in full force."_ Sasuke thought and Madara took this chance to go behind him and delivered a hard punch which Sasuke managed to block but he was sent a few meters back.

"I want to fight to with all I've got but I want us to get away from this place." Sasuke said. Madara thought for a moment.

"Very well then. I'll be able to kill you faster that way." Madara agreed and they went to a nearby isolated forest real quick.

The injured were pouring in the hospital and Sakura and the other medical ninjas had their hands full. Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra going further away from the battle field and there was another powerful presence with him.

"_Uchiha Madara…..Sasuke please e alright." _She wanted to go and help him, see how he's doing. But she couldn't leave the injured here.

"Sakura, more severely injured shinobi are in." Ino informed.

"Right, mark them with red and green like we planned." She had to focus on her work here and hoped that Sasuke could manage on his own.

"I won't hold back Sasuke. You're nothing but a pawn and I don't need you anymore." Madara spoke.

"Hn….let's end this Madara." He said and activated Amaterasu and Madara's cloak was immediately covered by black flames. He quickly removed his cloak and tossed it on the ground.

"I see that you're not taking any chances. Using Amaterasu will wear you out faster. I better get serious as well." He said and placed his and over his mask and slowly took it off.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight and he was at a loss for words.

"That's impossible…..you're…."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I know everyone hates it :P**

**Any ideas on Madara's true identity?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Madara's identity is finally revealed. Those were some good guesses but none of em were the right answer. It's gonna be one heck of a surprise for you guys. Here's chapter 11 :)  
**

* * *

"That's impossible….you're…." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man standing before him was dead. There was no possible way that person could still be alive.

"Surprised? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Itachi's face stared at him with his Sharingan activated. Sasuke clenched his fist.

"But how? I saw you die with my own eyes! What've you done with Itachi's body you bastard?" He yelled and Madara smirked.

"I see you know that I'm not the real Itachi. Yes, you're correct. How do you think I survived this long? I need a certain Uchiha body in order to survive. There was Obito, now Itachi and then you Sasuke." Madara pointed at the young Uchiha.

"Once you get my body, that's the end of the Uchihas. You won't have any body left after that." Sasuke regained his composure now that he knew the truth.

"You don't understand Sasuke; once I get a hold of your body I'll be invincible. Including myself I'll have the power of four Uchihas and this world will be mine once I get a hold of your body and the Kuyuubi. It doesn't matter if you're dead as long as your body is still intact." Madara activated a genjutsu and Sasuke quickly activated his own and they stood there fighting with genjutsu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kabuto were going head to head.

"_It's like fighting against Orochimru."_ Kakashi thought and used Raikiri to slash Kabuto's snake arm that was heading right at him.

"You look tired Kakashi. It won't be long before you're down." Kabuto spoke and used summoning jutsu to summon two dead Anbus. Kakashi used two shadow clones to fight against them.

"_At this rate I'll be completely out of chakra. Looks like I have no choice."_ He closed his eyes for a few seconds and reopened them.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"That's not strong enough to beat me!" Kabuto turned his arms into a horde of snakes and sent it to attack Kakashi.

"_I have just one shot at this."_ He aimed for Kabuto and a portal appeared beside him and Kabuto's arm was being sucked into another dimension.

"What the hell?" Kabuto couldn't pull way from the force of the hole and quickly used his medical jutsu to chop off his right arm that was being sucked in. He gritted his teeth at the sudden pain and suddenly felt a Chidori go through his right chest. He coughed out blood.

"Curse you, Kakashi." He whispered and fell on his knees.

"I missed your vital spot on purpose. Now tell me how to destroy the dead Akatsukis." Kakashi asked, still holding the Raikiri through him.

"They should…be gone soon….Besides...I know how to defeat Uchiha...Madara and if I'm dead...you can consider...yourself dead" Kabuto struggled.

"Tell me then." Kakashi twisted his Rakiri and Kabuto winced in pain and smirked.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled and jumped from above with a huge Rasengan formed in his hand and smashed it straight against Kabuto.

"Na…Naruto?" Kakashi stared at his student wide eyed. They saw Kabuto dead after the blast had cleared. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, can you at least think before you attack? He was supposed to tell me how to defeat Madara."

"But Kakashi-sensei, if I hadn't attacked him then you would've been dead by now." Naruto said pointing behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned to see a dead snake holding a katna in its mouth.

"Geez, sensei you must really be outta chakra if you couldn't sense that. Besides I'll just find another way to defeat Madara." Naruto grinned. Kakashi sat down on the grass, panting. Naruto bend forward to see if he's okay.

"I'm fine Naruto but I can't fight anymore. I'm completely drained. Where's Yamato?" He asked.

"Oh, he went to fight that puppet guy. What was his name? Sasora? Sasiru?" Kakashi cut him off.

"Go find Sasuke. I could sense his chakra going far away from here and I sensed a strong presence with him." Hearing that Naruto got serious.

"Uchiha Madara. Okay Kakashi-sensei. You just sit tight. I'll go to where Sasuke is." Naruto said and took off. Kakashi slowly stood up and dragged himself to find help.

"_I need to find Yamato."_

* * *

Near the time of Kabuto's death with Sai and Deidara

Sai was severely injured and was trying to stand up. After being caught in an explosion, he ended up being smashed against the tree.

"It was fun and I gotta admit you're pretty strong. But let's end this hmm…" Deidara spoke as he loomed over Sai.

"_I guess I'm done for._" Sai thought and the image of his new friends came into his mind and he smiled at the thought.

"Now! My art is a blast! Ka-" Just as Deidara was about to use his jutsu he felt his body go numb.

"_What the? Oh I see…that loser…." _He fell and his body dissolved on the ground. Sai watched the sight before him and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakashi managed to go where Yamato was with the help of another leaf ninja. Yamato quickly approached them seeing Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai, are you alright?" He asked bending on one knee.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you done here?" He asked.

"Yeah the enemy suddenly dissolved and we can't sense his chakra anywhere." Yamato stood up was about to go look for Naruto.

"He's at the forest further ahead. With Sasuke…and Madara…" Kakashi spoke quietly.

"I understand. Take him to the hospital." Yamato told the ninja with Kakashi and left in search of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura saw Kakashi walk in the hospital tent and quickly went towards him and started healing him. He stopped her and she looked at him wondering why he did that.

"I'll be fine Sakura. Don't waste your chakra. Right now you need to go to where Naruto and Sasuke are. If Naruto uses the Kuyuubi's power he'll need someone to heal him and someone has to inform the Hokage about what's going on as well." Kakashi said.

"I understand Kakashi-sensei." Sakura left Ino in charge and was about to leave.

"I've already sent Yamato….and Sakura, please be careful." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded and gave him a smile before leaving.

* * *

Sasuke panted, clutching the wound on his left arm. Blood was seeping from it. Madara was getting tired too but he still had enough energy to defeat Sasuke and to destroy Konoha.

"This is the end Sasuke." Madara spoke and was ready to use another jutsu.

"Oiii Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and landed beside him.

"Took you long enough, Dobe." Naruto was about to make a comeback but his eyes widened when he saw Itachi in front of them.

"Bu-but how? You're….Oi Sasuke, what the hell is going on here?" Naruto's eyes turned red.

"Don't let it fool you Naruto. That bastard is just using Itachi's body and I'm next on the list." Sasuke said and tore a piece of cloth from his top and wrapped it around his wound.

"Kuyuubi Jinchuuriki, you saved me the trouble of looking for you. Now both of you will die." Madara spoke.

"Alright Sasuke; it's time to beat the crap out of this guy!" Naruto said and summoned four clones and started molding two Rasen-shurikens.

"Hn….Just don't get in my way." Sasuke looked at the sky and smirked. It was covered with black clouds and lightning appeared.

"Looks like it's ready." Sasuke said and got ready to use Kirin.

"_Kirin!"_

"_Rasen-shuriken!"_

* * *

**Naruto has finally arrived at the battle field. Will Naruto and Sasuke's power be enough to defeat Uchiha Madara?**

**Next Chapter: Naruto's new powers unleashed!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you mistressinwaiting, sasusakubelong4ever02, Sango Nanami, weird-is-me, Bulla49, Crystaluvy, Kohaku Hisagi, Red Lips 'nd Cloudy Eyes for your reviews :)  
**

* * *

Sakura was at the Hokage's office. She had just explained the situation to the Hokage.

"I see. I'll dispatch the Anbu there immediately." Tsunade said but Sakura protested.

"I'm sorry to say this Tsunade-shishou but please don't." She said. The Hokage was surprised by her apprentice's sudden request.

"What are you trying to say Sakura?" She asked.

"It's just that Naruto has gotten a lot stronger and dispatching the Anbu isn't such a good idea because they might get in his way." She said, she knew what Naruto was capable of. If there was some sort of blast involved there was a chance that the Anbu could get caught. The Hokage thought for a moment.

"Fine, but I'll give them 45 minutes. If they don't return by then, I'll dispatch every shinobi possible to fight against Madara." Sakura nodded at the Hokage's decision.

"There's one more thing I want to ask permission for." Sakura said and Tsunade smiled at her.

"You want to go where they are, don't you? Go ahead, I'll send Katsuyu to the hospital to heal the injured." She said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed and left the tent.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke panted as Madara stood before them with just a few scratches.

"Darn it! No matter what we throw at this guy, nothing seems to work." Naruto said, glaring at Madara.

"Listen Naruto, our attacks keep going right through him. But he has a weakness and we have to use that even though there's a slim chance." Sasuke said and that got Madara's attention.

"_He figured it out? I'd expect nothing less from a fellow Uchiha."_ Madara thought.

"After each attack that goes through him, he has to wait 3 seconds before he can use it again. Those 3 seconds are his weakness." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"But 3 seconds is a short amount of time." Naruto said. They'd have to be real quick to make it happen.

"That's right. One of us will have to attack him first and the other has to attack right after making sure Madara doesn't dodge his attack." Sasuke whispered and readied his Chidori.

"Let's go Sasuke! You start off and I'll end this." Naruto yelled.

"Always being the hero huh?" Sasuke muttered and charged straight at Madara. Madara was ready to dodge his attack but Sasuke disappeared right at the end and attacked from above. He smirked when his jutsu went right through Madara.

_1 second_

Just then Naruto attacked with his Rasengan and Madara easily dodged it.

_2 seconds_

The first Rasengan was just a decoy. Naruto had another Rasengan ready and attacked from above and just as Madara was about to dodge it he realized he couldn't move. He looked down to see Sasuke holding his legs. It was too late to do anything and….

_BLAST!_

_3 seconds_

Naruto helped Sasuke up after Madara was down with a hit of his Rasengan.

"It actually worked! You okay Sasuke? You were pretty close to the blast." Naruto asked and helped Sasuke sit against a tree.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But it's not over yet Naruto. That guy won't be defeated by a Rasengan." Sasuke wiped off some blood from his lips and stood up.

"But Teme, I had no other choice. Rasen-shuriken takes too long. I can't make one in 3 seconds." Naruto whined gesturing with his hands.

"Aa." The two watched Madara slowly emerge from the rubble.

"I have to hand it to you boys. That wasn't half bad. But definitely not good enough. At this rate, destroying the village won't be a problem." Madara stood up and stood in front of them again. Naruto clenched his fist.

"I won't let you go one step towards the village!" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. He put his arm in front of Sasuke.

"Batter stay back for a while, I haven't mastered this yet." Sasuke saw orange chakra slowly leaking through Naruto's body and decided it would be best to do as he says.

"So it finally comes. Show me the power of the Kuyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara prepared to use his genjutsu. He knew that if he let Naruto attack he'll be in trouble.

Naruto stood before him with orange chakra flaming all over his body.

"_So this was what I sensed earlier." _He thought as he watched him from behind.

"_So, he's improved I see." _Madara thought and Naruto disappeared and was right in front of him, about to attack.

"He's fast but not fast enough." Madara quickly activated his genjutsu. He prepared himself to come face to face with the Kuyuubi inside Naruto. After a few moments he was back in the real world.

"What happened? I trapped you in my genjutsu." Madara was surprised. It was the first time his genjutsu had no effect.

"Your genjutsu won't work on me anymore. I'm different from before." Naruto growled and sent chakra arms to attack Madara. He wasn't able to dodge all of them. The attack sent him crashing against a tree.

"_Such power, this chakra is unbelievable. He's actually able to control that?" _Madara thought about using his most powerful attack. He didn't want to use it but right now, he had no choice. He got up and disappeared.

"He's getting away!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke got down from the tree.

"He's still around. I'll track his Sharingan with mine." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and spotted Madara.

"He's near the border." He said and Naruto nodded and they both headed off at the direction.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura

"_That chakra, is it Naruto?"_ She thought and could see a figure coming into view in front of her. It was Yamato. She called out to him and he stopped and looked back.

"Are you going to where Sasuke and Naruto are?" She asked once she caught up to him.

"Yes, it should be close by." He said and they both heard an explosion near the border.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. Yamato was about say he didn't know when they both sensed two strong yet familiar chakras coming towards them. Naruto and Sasuke appeared from the woods and stopped seeing their teammates.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura spoke as she had never seen him in this form before. She glanced at Sasuke and saw his wounds. Sasuke nodded as a sign that he's fine.

"Where's Madara?" Yamato asked.

"He's at the border. That's where the explosion just came from." Sasuke said.

"We can't waste time. Let's go!" Naruto said and went forward with Yamato following him. Sakura was about to follow them but she was pulled back by Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She glanced at him. He was holding her arms and slowly let go of her.

"Sakura….I don't want you to come with us." He said. Sakura was surprised. How could he say something like this at such a crucial moment?

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I have to go there." She said and Sasuke pulled her in an embrace.

"It's too dangerous and…..I don't want to risk losing you." He tightened his hold on her.

"And let you guys go and fight that madman alone? You can't say that that Sasuke." She started raising her voice a little.

"Please Sakura….don't. I'm sorry." He kissed her and disappeared. Sakura stood there for a few seconds, thinking about her next move.

"_As if I'm going to let you die out on me." _She followed after Sasuke and the others towards the border.

* * *

Everyone near border stared at the sight in front of them with wide eyes. It was like their past nightmare had returned and this time it was worse. Madara had unleashed a beast with eight tails and was standing on its head. The beast had the power of all the eight tailed beasts. Each tail was different as the beast had one of each beasts' tail.

It had the head of the Ichibi, part of its body had blue flames of the Nibi, shell of the Sanbi, muscles of the Yonbi on its legs, eyes of the Gobi, part of its body was covered with liquid of the Rokubi, armor of the Shichibi and it had the horns of the Hachibi. It was truly a terrifying sight. Anbus tried attacking it but none of their attack had much effect.

Naruto, Yamato and Sasuke reached the border and Naruto was about to attack when Kakashi came from behind and stopped him.

"Don't be reckless Naruto. That creature is unlike anything we've ever faced before. We need a plan." Kakashi panted. He still hadn't fully recovered from his battle with Kabuto.

"Kakashi-senpai, the only way to stop it is to seal it in someone." Yamato said.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need to think of something fast or that thing is going to destroy everyone." Naruto yelled.

"Yamato, we need to retain that beast. Your jutsu is perfect for that but you can't do it alone. Go to the Hokage and tell her to send her best capturing team." Kakashi said. Yamato nodded and headed for the Hokage's office. The beasts' tail collided with a mountain and sent boulders falling bellow. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi hid underneath the tree.

"Listen, the only way to defeat Madara and the beast is to seal the beast inside Madara and kill him." Kakashi said and Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Just take care of capturing the beast. We'll handle Madara." Naruto said and was about to jump forward only to be pulled back by Sasuke.

"Easy Naruto. But who's going to seal the beast?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"I'll do it." He answered. Sasuke was about to say something but Kakashi shot him look signaling him to stay quiet.

"Alright! I knew we could count on you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Kakashi smiled at him and then got serious again.

"I'll start the preparations. I'll give you a signal when I'm ready. And...thank you for everything guys." Kakashi smiled and looked at his students for a moment then slowly stood up and started walking away. Naruto didn't understand his sudden choice of words but Sasuke did.

"Are you gonna be alright Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called him from behind and Kakashi just waved his hands as a response.

"Naruto wait until Yamato gets back. We can't fight Madara while the beast is still around." Sasuke explained and Naruto agreed even though he was running out of patience.

"Until he gets back, let's try to help as many people as we can." Naruto and Sasuke set off to help the injured and trapped reach to safety.

Yamato soon came with a group of shinobis. Tenten and Shino were there as well.

"Alright let's do this like we planned." Yamato said and an Anbu used his Water and Earth style jutsu to create the ground beneath the beast into muddy quick sand. The beast lost his balance and Yamato took this chance to use his Wood style jutsu and Tenten brought out some giant chains from her weapon scroll and wrapped it around the beast. Shino and his father released his bugs to attack the beast from inside so they could drain some of its chakra and weaken its state.

Madara watched this with a smirk on his face.

"This is futile." He said and was about to use his jutsu but was punched straight on the face by Naruto. He fell from the top of the beast and landed on the ground where Sasuke and Naruto stood before him.

"You little brats. I'll kill you!" Madara yelled and he became even more frustrated when he saw the beast was unable to move.

"Naruto, they won't be able to hold that thing for long. We need to make this quick. Give me a moment to activate my jutsu." Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

"You got it Teme. Take all the time you need." Naruto moved in to deliver one attack after another to Madara. Madara dodged some and some went through him.

"That's enough out of you Jinchuuriki." Madara used the palm of his hands to attack Naruto and sent him flying against a tree.

Sasuke was ready to use his jutsu. He smirked and opened his eyes.

"_Susano"_

* * *

**I had do some research to write this chapter. Hope everyone liked it :)**

**If any of you are curious about what all the tailed-beasts look like then here's a link with all the Jinchuuriki and tailed-beast info. Take out the spaces in the middle cuz fanfiction doesn't let you post links so I had to type it like this  
**

**w ww. endless-naruto. c om/Naruto-Tailed-Beasts. ht ml**

**Next Chapter: Sealing the tailed beast  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I can't believe I have 99 so far **** :) Here's chapter 13**

* * *

Sakura was almost near the border and she stopped when she saw the beast being retained by a group of shinobi. She was about to go help them but she spotted Kakashi coming towards her.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" She asked once she reached him.

"Sakura, it's a good thing I bumped into you. I need you to heal me." Sakura nodded and green chakra emitted from her palm and she started to heal him.

"That should do it." Sakura got up and put her gloves back on.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura." He stood up and placed his hand on Sakura's head.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I must do. Take care of those two Sakura. Someone needs to keep them in control." He smiled and headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara was fighting against Sasuke.

"_Damn that brat! When did his Susano become so strong?" _Madara thought as he barely dodged another attack.

"You're probably thinking how I'm controlling Susano so well without Itachi's eyes. You don't need someone else's body or eyes to get stronger Madara." Sasuke spoke.

"But your one won't be as strong as the real deal." Madara activated his Sunano as well.

"Real?" Sasuke chuckled. "There's nothing real about that power of yours. It's something that you stole from my brother!" Sasuke yelled and the two warriors collided. They were evenly matched but Sasuke was low on chakra. At this rate Madara would win the battle.

"Oi Sasuke, keep him busy for a little longer. My attack will be ready soon." Naruto said and the two Uchiha's could feel his chakra building.

"_What's he doing? I better take of him." _Madara sent his warrior to attack Naruto but Sasuke blocked it using his own.

"Sasuke it's ready. Get outta the way!" Naruto yelled and unleashed a powerful blast. Sasuke quickly deactivated his Susano and the blast was heading right for Madara.

"It won't be a problem blocking that." Madara blocked the blast with his Susano but the blast was too strong. It broke through the shield and went straight for Madara.

"What? Not a problem, it will go right through me." The blast kept on going through him but Madara couldn't maintain this form for too long.

"_It's too powerful...I can't hold this any longer." _Madara let out a scream of pain as the blast hit him.

Once the blast had cleared they could see Madara laying there unconscious on the ground.

Naruto collapsed on the ground as he had no energy left after that attack. The orange chakra around his body began to fade and they were replaced with burnt marks. Sasuke rushed to his aid. He himself was wounded, tired and almost out of chakra.

"Oi Naruto, wake up you dobe." Sasuke shook his teammate.

"Sasuke!" Sakura came rushing forward.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked and she reached his side.

"I heard the blast and came as fast as I could. Are you both okay?" She glanced at Naruto and immediately started healing his burns.

"Stay with him, I need to take care of Madara." Sasuke stood up and was about to walk off but Sakura held onto his clothes. He turned around and cupped her cheek.

"I'll come back. I promise." He said gently and smiled. She nodded and let go of him.

Sasuke made his way towards Madara. Kakashi's clone appeared before him.

"This is perfect Sasuke, he's unconscious. Quick, bring to this mountain. It has to be done now." He pointed to a small mountain and the shadow clone disappeared. Sasuke did as he was told and dragged Madara's body to the mountain.

"Hurry and place him in the middle of that circle." Kakashi pointed once Sasuke came up. Sasuke did as instructed. They could see the beast struggling from up there.

"Once I'm done sealing the beast, you have to be quick and kill Madara. Sealing the beast inside him will make him stronger and you'll have very little time to kill him. But it's a risk we have to take." Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded in response.

"Sasuke, don't leave anymore. Your home is here. Stick together and always remember that we are team seven." Kakashi smiled and did some hand signs and activated the jutsu.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Sasuke whispered and there was a bright light surrounding the beast and Madara. Once the jutsu was done Kakashi's body fell on the ground. He had a smile on his face; he seemed to be at peace.

Sasuke saw Madara unconscious where he had laid him down. A mark similar to Naruto's had appeared over his stomach. Sasuke took out his katna and was about to stab him in the stomach but he was attacked by a water shark. Sasuke was smashed against the ground and he sat up and saw Kisame standing beside Madara's unconscious body with a smirk on his face. He was injured from his battle against Gai.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Kisame drew his sword and charged straight at Sasuke. Sasuke barely had any energy left as he prepared to block his attack. Sasuke's katna and Kisame's Samehada clashed. Sasuke used his last ounce of chakra to make Chidori flow through his katna which resulted in having a great effect on a water user like Kisame. Kisame gritted his teeth as lightning flowed through his body and he coughed out blood when Sasuke's lighting katna went through his stomach.

"You…brat….you'll pay….for that." He glared at Sasuke before collapsing on the ground. Sasuke panted and limped towards Madara's body. He was glad that he hadn't regained consciousness yet. He stared at his ancestor for a moment and stabbed his katna right where the seal was. Madara didn't move as Sasuke watched blood pooling around his body.

It was finally over. He was the only remaining Uchiha now. He stared at the face the looked exactly like his brother's and smiled.

"_Thank you, Itachi…"_ He felt darkness consuming his vision and fell on the ground beside Madara.

* * *

Everyone at the border let out a sigh of relief once the beast had disappeared. Tsunade had sent the Anbu to help whoever they could. Naruto was taken to the hospital once Sakura was done healing him. She was about to head off to the mountain where Sasuke headed and saw some jounin carrying Sasuke and Kakashi on their backs. Yamato was among them carrying Kakashi on his back.

"Yamato what happened to Madara?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's dead. His body was taken away by the Anbu to Shizune so she could investigate." Yamato spoke but he didn't sound happy.

"They did it! They defeated Uchiha Madara!" One of the shinobis in the crowd yelled and the rest rejoiced. They had smiles and grins on their faces. Sakura smiled and walked towards them, taking off her gloves and got ready to heal them.

"Here I'll heal them." Sakura said but Yamato didn't say anything as the shinobi who was carrying Sasuke laid him. Sakura started healing him immediately.

_"You did it Sasuke. You, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." _She thought as she stared at him.

"That will do for now but we need to take both of them to the hospital." Sakura said.

"Take Sasuke to the hospital, Sakura." Yamato told her gently laying down Kakashi's body.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Yamato gritted his teeth and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Kakashi-senpai….he was the one...who sealed the beast." Yamato whispered. Realization hit upon the shinobis. Sakura put her hand over her mouth.

"_It can't be….Kakashi-sensei is…"_ She couldn't believe it. The others lowered their heads. Everyone was quiet. Kakashi was a great ninja, sensei, friend and a man to look up to. It was truly a great loss for Konoha.

Gai fell on the ground with his mouth wide open.

"No way...Kakashi...my rival is..." He whispered.

"What's with the long faces? Hatake Kakashi isn't dying here." A voice said from behind the crowd and everyone turned around to see the person behind them.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it right there. Was that a crappy way for Madara to die? I couldn't think of anything else :P**

**The next chapter is going to be the last one**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone who read my story, added it on your favorite story and alert list and for your awesome reviews. Here's the final chapter :)**

* * *

Everyone turned to see the Hokage standing behind them. She walked to where Kakashi was and knelled down beside Yamato.

"You did a great job there Kakashi. Just like your sensei but it's not your time to go yet." She put her hands on his chest and blue chakra started emitting from her hands.

"But Tsunade-shishou, that jut-" Sakura was protesting but Shizune held her by the shoulder signaling her to stay quiet.

"Listen up everyone." Tsunade spoke while using the jutsu. "Once everyone's recovered I want you to head back to Konoha and you'll have a new Hokage." She spoke. Whispers could be heard all over place.

"_I didn't do anything in his war. I just sat on my desk, ordering people around. Saving Kakashi is the least I can do. He'll make a great Hokage." _ She thought about Dan, Nawaki and Jiraiya. She lost them all and they died protecting the village and its people.

"People of Konoha, you've all done your very best in this war and came out victorious. I'm proud to be your Hokage. This here is a resurrection jutsu and I hereby declare Hatake Kakashi as the next Hokage of Konoha." Tsunade managed to give her speech in a loud voice. As her chakra was being drained from her body wrinkles started to appear.

"_I guess this is where the legend of the three Sanin ends." _She thought and smiled.

"_Maybe not, those three hasve already surpassed the three of us." _ Were her last thought before the darkness overcame her.

* * *

_Three days later_

Images of the war were flowing into Sasuke's head as he regained consciousness. He tried opening his eyes but he couldn't. There seemed to be something preventing him from opening then. He heard the sound of a door open from his left and turned to that direction. He relaxed when he sensed the familiar chakra.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was starting to get worried. You were out for three days." She said and sat down beside him.

"Sakura, where am I? And what happened to my eyes." He asked.

"You're at Konoha hospital and your eyes were damaged from using your powers too much but you'll be fine after two more days." Sakura said and another person walked through the door.

"Yo Sasuke! Glad to see you're awake." Kakashi said and walked in.

"Kakashi? But how?" Sasuke remembered him using the jutsu. He saw him die. There was no way he could be alive.

"I see that you haven't told him yet Sakura. Well I best be off. I've got tons of paperwork." He said and approached Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to him and gave him a sad smile. Sasuke turned at Sakura for an explanation once Kakashi had left.

"Well after Kakashi-sensei sealed the beast, he did die but Tsunade-shishou came and…." She looked down and let her tears fall. Sasuke immediately understood what happened.

"_I'm not surprised that someone as great as Tsunade knew a resurrection jutsu." _He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"I know it's hard for you Sakura but if Tsunade were here she wouldn't want to see you like this. She'd want you to be strong. You're an important asset to the village and its people. They need you...I need you to be strong." Sasuke smiled and wiped her tears away. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe Sasuke. Now just wait till your eyes are fixed, you'll be in perfect shape." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Sakura crashed her lips on his. Sasuke wrapped his arms round her and suddenly the door burst open.

"Eh…Sorry about that, I didn't know you guys were busy." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He had bandages all over him.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed and Sakura just blushed.

"Anyways, Teme great job in defeating Madara's sorry ass. The elders said that you're off the hook. Well, more like Kakashi-sensei convinced them haha." Naruto grinned. Sakura stood up and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing out of your room in the first place? Get back right now!" Sakura ordered.

"Aahh…fine fine Sakura-chan. Oh yeah Teme, get those things outta your eyes. You look ridiculous!" Naruto split before Sasuke could do anything.

"Just wait till my eyes are fixed you Dobe." Sasuke muttered. Sakura sat beside him on the bed and he pulled her against him again.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Thank you for everything…..for healing my wounds."

* * *

**I've got loads of reviewers to thank here. So here goes, going by first review serial**

**tehbeastxx (1st reviewer)  
**

**-Chan.X**

**delfina1987**

**Red Lips 'nd Cloudy Eyes**

**BECKY**

**mistressinwaiting**

**pharix**

**weird-is-me**

**julie-chan**

**Scarred Man**

**MyNameIsEve**

**guardianskye**

**caffeineoverload**

**Deidara-babe**

**chimaira3356**

**BriBri**

**Lady Rini**

**Crystaluvy**

**tearsofjoy159**

**Sango Nanami**

**Bulla49**

**XxCatalinaxX**

**LCMSasuXSaku235**

**sasusakubelong4ever02**

**Kohaku Hisagi**

**Frank**

**Fabia13 (99th reviewer)  
**

**UchihaTwilightAngel (100th reviewer)  
**

**Reader**

**kioku7**

**Thanks a lot. I really appreciate the reviews :)**


End file.
